Add/de
In den folgenden Zeilen erhälst du einen Einblick, wie man Seiten in dieses Wikia einfügt. Bitte lies es zunächst, bevor du einen Benutzer oder Administrator fragst. Falls immer noch Fragen vorhanden sind, kannst du sie gerne gerade aktiven, deutschsprachigen Usern stellen. Wie funktioniert dieses Wikia? When you are browsing on our wiki, like now, pages will be displayed in your user language, which you selected in . If you are reading this page, it usually means your language is either English or one of the languages we don't have covered yet. If you encounter a page in English on this wiki, it means that it has not yet been translated to your language. It is also possible you ended up directly on the subpage of a page on our wiki, e.g. Add/en, in which case it will always be displayed in only one language. These subpages are in fact the ones you get to see when browsing through our pages. The base page contains a template that adds flags at the top, and a piece of code the pulls the subpage you need to read. Because of this, all the text of the page will be located in subpages. These subpages need to be created and edited, before you can see them in your own language. This page explains you how to do that: read it carefully, and if you still have questions after that, ask one of the administrators. Note: this system is used for namespace:0. Categories, blogs and MediaWiki-messages work differently; see at the bottom of this page. Eine Seite hinzufügen #Die Seite an der richtigen Stelle erstellen (meistens unten). #Die englische Seite in deine Sprache auf der neuen Seite erstellen. #Frage einen Administrator , damit er für dich die MediaWiki-Seite erstellt. #Füge deine Fragge deines Landes auf der Seite ein. 1. Schritt: Erschaffe Der aller erste Schritt ist es, die Seite in deiner eigenen Sprache zunächst zu erstellen. Oben auf der URL finden sich bei den anderen Sprachen ganz hinten der Abkürzel für deine Sprache (Beisp.: http://wlb.wikia.com/wiki/Add?uselang=ca ). Füge, wenn du also eine neue Seite erstellen willst das Abkürzel deiner Sprache ein. Bei einer Babelübersetzung beachte, dass du hier jedoch /(deine Sprache) einfügen musst (Beispiel: http://wlb.wikia.com/wiki/Babel/de). Um die Seite zu erstellen, so steht neben dem Titel der Seite der Button "Erstellen". Sobald der Editor geladen hat, kannst du den Inhalt der Seite verfassen. 2. Schritt: Übersetze Wenn du dir unsicher bist, ob du die Seite in deine Sprache richtig übersetzen kannst, so kannst du zunächst den Inhalt der Seite von seinem englischen Version ((pagename)/en) kopieren. Andere User, die die selbe Sprache beherrschen, können dir dabei helfen die Seite weiter zu übersetzen. 3. Schritt: Frage nach dem MediaWiki Egal ob noch in Bearbeitung, unvollständige Seite oder fertiger Artikel ist es entscheidend, dass die Seite mit den anderen verlinkt wird. Hierbei sollte ein Administrator kontaktiert werden. Im Zeitraum von ein bis zwei Tagen (48 Stunden) sollte die Rückmeldung erfolgen. Schritt 4: Flaggen Während des Wartens auf die Rücksprache der Admins kannst du die Flagge bearbeiten. Hierbei benutze die Vorlage und fügst deine Sprache ein. Einige Sprachen sind vielleicht schon vorhanden, sodass es für den Einstieg nicht schwer ist, eine weitere Sprache hinzu zu fügen. Falls unten auf der Seite deine Frage noch nicht vorhanden ist, so kontaktiere auch hier bitte einen Administrator, damit dieser die Frage hinzufügen kann. Ausnahmen *Für Kategorien benutzen wir die Funktion des Tabbers. *Wenn du einen Blog kreieren möchtest ist oben in der URL meistens dies vorhanden: User blog:(Username)/(Beliebiger Titel). Falls du den Blog in deine Sprache übersetzen möchtest, so schreibe User:(Username)/Blog:(Beliebiger Titel)/(Abkürzel der Sprache). *Übersetzungen für MediaWiki-Nachrichten sollten hier im MW messages gespostet werden. Fragen Hast du Fragen? Vorschläge für das Wikia? Kritik? Falls du Fragen oder Ähnliches haben solltest, so kannst du jeder Zeit dich an deutsche Mitglieder wenden oder an die Administratoren des Wikias. de Category:DE-Deutsch